Destiny
by chibiwarri0r
Summary: a big mission for the 10th division captain, and will he ever find himself a girlfriend?at the human world...HitsuXOC..... read to find out more!
1. The beginning of all

**A/N: this is the first fic that I made with my friends…****More of a collaboration I think. Not to mention were also in the story, like our alter egos, and some other OC's are also a part of the fiction. This chappie is quite short for, our original chapter 1 got lost, so my friend wrote this.. She's an amateur writer but I accepted this chappie even if it has some errors so I edited it. Hope you'll like it and please R&R! her grades depend on you're reviews …if she needs improvement or something, just say it…**

**Let's get started!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Beginning of all..**

"Hurry up guys!!!" Toshirou called to the others after the were out of the gate, and hurries to keisuke's candyshop..

"Matte!" Rangiku called back trying to keep up with the white-haired captain.

A four-man cell arrived at keisuke's shop. toshirou in charge, rangiku, momo and little yachiru. Now in their faux bodies

At the living room..

"You guys arrived earlier as I expected" kiesuke said with a welcoming tone.

"It's better if we arrive earlier so we'll also finish this earlier" toshirou exclaimed, he doesn't want to stay longer in a place he barely knows.

The human world.

"I suggest that you kids would blend in as soon as possible so you'll get used to be here when you visit here for the second time around" kiesuke suggested

"sounds fun" yachiru cheered

"I agree" momo added, looking at kiesuke.

"beats me?" toshirou shrugged, and looked away

"wanna study on ichigo's school?" rangiku sarcastically asked them after taking a sip on her teacup

"yeah, I think that's one way, but you guys better inquire" kiesuke advised while he swings his fan.

"I think I'm gonna pass on this one" toshirou said lazily

"And to inform you guys I heard from rukia that there's something odd happening, and has something to do with the mission" kiesuke informed.

"I change my mind! Come on let's go!" toshirou stood up and hurries to the door

"wait!"

The white-haired guy turned

"and where do you tend to go? Do you even know where's the school?"

Momo asked

He turned his back on the door and went back to his seat

"I'll take that as a no" kiesuke smirked

Later that night toshirou, still wide awake and not feeling sleepy, kept thinking about their mission

As he lay in his bed and unable to sleep, he gazes at the window and sees the starry sky and the big moon

"what's gonna happen this time?" he asked himself

Then he sat up and looked back to his dark room

He's preoccupied on what'll happen in the future, the two worlds' safety rests upon them if they fail soul society and the human world will perish in the hands of evil but it's not going to be that way in his mind.

"we're gonna accomplish this duty" he mumbled, clenching both of his fists.

After three days.

Toshirou, momo and yachiru were walking along the streets in high school uniforms same to ichigo and the others.

"I really am exited on what's it gonna be like in going to high school!" momo said and a smile crept on her face.

"me too!" yachiru nodded, she looks so cute in her school uniform

"you think that we're going be in the same class?" momo asked the two

"I sure hope so" yachiru answered

"no idea" toshirou said

Momo stared at him, but she's already used to toshirou being silent and a bore.

"I don't know anyone so I also wish that we'll be classmates" momo exclaimed turning red.

"it's better if we won't be" toshirou's short reply

Momo's smile turned upside down on what toshirou said.

She was about to ask him but it was too late, they already arrived at school…..

To be continued…..

Next Chappie: meeting old friends and new foes…

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think? Please leave a review! And Btw what's gonna be her score 1-5. and suggestions and criticisms is allowed. This chapter is written by: mariaalyana and me. There are actually three of us whose working on with this fic. Since our friend hasn't thought of anything yet, we're the ones starting it.**

**Thanks for reading, till next time! **

**Jane! **

**ChibiWarri0r, mariaalyana & grazie**


	2. Meeting old friends and new foes

**A/N: this is chappie two! Still written by her and edited by me please leave a review! i'm still hoping you'd rate her work! pretty please!! **

**Please R&R!! and I present to you……………..**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Meeting old friends And new foes…**

**After arriving at karakura high…..**

A new ambience to the guys, on the school grounds, filled with students. With the same attire, murmurs of thousands of students were heard and some doing something else and minding their own business. The trio continued to walk, until they spotted some girls

gathering on a spot where there are two groups within the circle

they went over to see what's happening **(A/N: just curiosity he's not being nosy!!Lol . )**

"looks like there's a rumble!" momo says

Toshirou remained silent

Their eyes were all on the girls in the circle

"you pig!" a girl yelled

"Who're you to call me a pig!?! Don't you dare say it again or you'll taste my fury!" a girl with light blue hair yelled back thrusting her fist

"Ooh, I'm scared! That big fat body of yours doesn't scare me!" the girl with short hair arrogantly said, arching an eyebrow on her

"why you little! Look at yourself before acting like miss perfect!" the blue-haired girl spat and a vein pops out of her temple..

"here we go again" a white haired girl behind sighed

"if I were her I'd rather leave them alone" she thought, she suddenly noticed that some students were watching including toshirou, momo and yachiru.

"what are you people looking at!?! Does this look like a taping!?" she said rudely to the students watching. Most of them left after she said that, except for toshirou who got into his nerves and saw him glaring at her.

The school bell rang

Toshirou turned his back and leaves with the two

"this guy is rude" she thought

"yuki-chan! Why didn't you asked him what's his name? that guy's hot!" the light haired girl said to her, looking like nothing happened at all.

The other group already left before she knew it.

"cute?! Shizuka ni umi and don't call me yuki-chan, the name is yukiko!" she cursed

"and please! Stop the argument with azumi's gang anyway! It makes me hurl when I see them" yukiko scolded

"alright already!" blue-haired umi whined

"this isn't the end you little maggots!" short-haired azumi warned and left umi, yukiko also left, leaving umi in midair. Looking like a dumbass.

At classroom 2-C

"good morning yanagi-sensei!" the students greeted as their teacher arrives inside the room.

"good morning also, please take your seats" Mr. yanagi smiled and the students took their seats. He took out some testpapers and looked back to the class.

"before I forget I'd like you to meet your new classmate and speaking of which may you please come in young man" he instructed.

The door slid open and toshirou walked in stopping in front of the class

The students were murmuring about him.. Mr. yanagi wrote his name on the blackboard

"his name is toshirou hitsugaya, he's a transfer student from an academy from America" he informed, toshirou remained still.

"make a short introduction of yourself" Mr. yanagi ordered

"I'm 16 years old." Was all he said

"is that all?" mr. yanagi asked

"is there something else you want me to say sensei?" toshirou asked

"I-ie" Mr. yanagi shook his head, he was quite shocked though for the way toshirou reacted.

"how rude!" yukiko mumbled, she's in the same class with toshirou, sitting by the window at the last row.

"well I guess you may take you're seat over there" Mr. yanagi exclaimed pointing to a vacant seat beside yukiko.

He walked along the path where his seat is and after reaching it he pulled the chair and sat down. Umi was also there gazing at toshirou

"is this fate? I'm so lucky that he became our classmate!" inner umi cheered

"but yuki-chan is luckier coz' he get to sit beside her" she thought and lets out a sigh.

* * *

**A/N: who is yukiko? Who's umi?**

**Yukiko izuzu, 16 years old, a simple high school student, she's not smart and not dull either. on first impression she looks like a rude person but she's really a kind and fun to be with type. But sometimes her clumsiness takes over. Who knows? She'll make toshirou's heart beat like a drum**

**Umi ryuzaki, same age, but totally different from her bestfriend yukiko. She's more talkative and once her mouth opens up you'll never be able to close it. She and yukiko are both of a mischief.**

**These two are some of our OC's…**

**There are lots more heheV**

* * *

**Back to the class..**

After 4 hours of class and 4 different subjects. The whole class is going haywire on what's gonna be the result of their pop quiz.

"class I'm very proud that all of you got high scores!" Mr. yanagi announced. The whole class was relieved, after that he mentioned the scores.

a friend of yukiko, yuriko got the highest score..

"and the one who got the lowest is….yukiko" Mr. yanagi said in disappointment.

Everyone turned to yukiko.

"gomen yanagi-sensei because-"

"you forgot to review again" Mr. yanagi continued, still disappointed

"if you won't cope up with that habit I'm sorry but I have to fail you" he exclaimed

"and as for your punishment. A week on cleaning duty" he added

"fine" yukiko sighed toshirou stares at her

The school bell rang for the 5th time

"ok! You're dismissed" Mr. yanagi left the room

So did the other students.

At the school cafeteria…

"whew! Saved by the bell" yukiko said to her companions, umi and yuriko. And winds up a fake smile

"I told you to study!" yuriko scolded

"but I've got no time" she resoned out

Meanwhile on the other side of the cafeteria,

"so, have you seen anything odd?" momo reminded the mission

"nope" toshirou shook his head

"nothing odd too!" yachiru muttered

While the three of them walked along the crowded cafeteria, they spotted some familiar faces approaching..

"hey guys, isn't that toshirou?" ichigo asked rukia

As he saw a white haired boy walk towards them

"dunno" rukia shrugged

Then they approached the three and realized. It was toshirou.

"yo guys! Didn't expect you around here" ichigo greeted

"hn"

"so? What's going on?" orihime asked

"we'll explain this as we leave here" rukia said and started walking,

Ichigo and the others have no idea aside from toshirou, momo and yachiru so the left the cafeteria and told them the whole story…

To be continued…

Next Chappie: The mission

* * *

**A/N: there you go! Chapter 2! I kindda expounded this chapter ****And on the next chapter, you'll find out the real mission of toshirou and the others and yukiko's our OC if you see her you'll gonna like it! **

**I'm gonna update as soon as possible!**

**ChibiWarri0r, mariaalyana & grazie**


End file.
